Who Will Rescue Me?
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: A lost and helpless soul has sent Harry a mysterious message, a request for help. Can Harry rescue the poor soul?
1. Prologue

-1Who Will Rescue Me?

Written by Chibikan

Summary: Harry Potter receives a mysterious letter from someone asking for help. Who could it be? What should he do? Can he rescue the poor helpless soul.

Prologue:

The dark of night, in a dark room. No one could see. A dark hand wrote, hurriedly on a sheet of parchment. A small owl took the message. And no one saw the owl fly into the night to deliver the letter.

A terrible storm poured and blew wildly about the country skies as the owl flew through. Winds threatened to send the poor creature into a tree or worse. But it was determined to reach it's destination. As it fought the storm, the figure that had written it prayed deep inside that the letter would reach friendly hands. Someone who would be able to help.

Meanwhile, 

Harry Potter lay in his bed at the Dursley's, his stomach gnawing at him. He wasn't hungry, that was for sure, the Dursley's were making sure to keep him well treated with the threats of the Order hanging over their heads. But his stomach still hurt, keeping him awake. And it really wasn't a hurt, so much a feeling pooling there, deep in the pit of it. He just knew he had to keep awake, to fight sleep. Although, after the last year, his fifth, he wanted nothing more than to sleep, forever if possible. But, something inside told him, stay awake, wait. He turned his eyes to watch the night sky, although he didn't know why. Hedwig had long returned from hunting. His window was closed, but even still he could hear the fierce winds howling and the rain beat the glass with a monstrous strength. He watched the lightning light up the sky as bright as day, and, as the light faded, he saw something, a dark shape against the sky. It was coming closer. What was it? Was it merely a plane, no, he'd learned in muggle school that planes stayed up above the clouds in storms so bad. Harry didn't dare move his gaze from it. When it was close enough he could tell that it was a bird, an owl. He threw off his covers and went to the window. Yes, the bird was coming there. He wasted no time in opening the window. The wind and water chilled his room terribly. The owl blew in rather than flew in, and hit his floor, exhausted, with it's soaked burden. A letter with but one word on it….

_Help…_


	2. Chapter 1

-1Who Will Rescue Me?  
Written by Chibikan

Chapter One

Harry quickly grabbed the letter and opened it. Sadly, it was difficult to make out, the rain had smudged the ink. He knew it had to be from a witch or wizard, no muggle used parchment much less an owl. He tried to read through the smudges, to understand the letter as best he could.

_Help me…..lost…..I'…so scared. I … lost, trapped,….without a friend…please…help me…._

Harry put down the letter. Apparently, someone was in trouble. They needed rescuing. But there was no signature, no way of knowing who had sent the letter. He read it over and over, he didn't recognize the handwriting, but, then, the rain had made it difficult even to recognize the words let alone writing style. What should he do? The little exhausted owl was being taken care of by a concerned Hedwig who had gone into maternal mode. Gently, Harry picked up the poor bird. He was young, barely an adult. "Where'd you come from huh? Who sent you?" He got his box of owl treats and offered the owl some of them, which the owl ate gratefully. Harry set the bird on a perch to rest and looked at the letter again. Well, until this storm let up, he could do nothing. He might as well get some sleep and leave it until. He lay down in his bed again, pulling the blanket around him, and finally fell asleep. Directly into a dream.

He was walking about muggle London. It was deserted, a ghost town, even the shops were bare, abandoned. No green adorned the trees, and they looked brittle, and almost mean. It was cold, despite that it was supposed to be summer and the wind chilled his cheek.

"Brrrr," he shivered. "What am I doing? It looks like London, but, there's nothing here."

He walked around, looking for someone, anyone. Suddenly, a sound reached his ears, the sound of crying, sniffling. "Hello!" he called. "Is someone there?" The sobbing soon filled the air, like it was everywhere. Harry looked around. Where was it coming from? He took off running in a random direction.

The sobbing got louder and louder. Harry kept running and running. But then he stopped and saw, a little boy, sitting against the wall of an abandoned building. He was crying, hugging his knees to him, his black hair disheveled and his white t-shirt torn, his jeans holey.

Harry walked up to the child. "Hello? Why are you crying?" He didn't know why he asked that question first. He ought to be asking the boy's name.

The boy sniffed and looked at him. "I'm….I'm lost…a mean nasty monster is after me…and if I don't get home, he'll get me…" the boy explained.

Harry didn't know what to do, what to say. "Well…ummm…" 

Suddenly the boy looked frightened, he was looking not at him, but beyond him. "He's coming….he's coming!" the boy screamed taking off in a run, disappearing from sight almost immediately.

Harry turned and saw a green light speeding in his direction. He tried to move, but he was stuck to something. He couldn't budge, and he'd never be able to move in time. The light grew closer and closer and was nearly upon him…

END CHAPTER 

AN: I'm not even going to hint at anything in this story. I intend for the outcome to be a complete surprise.


End file.
